


Punning You Over

by atsumus_thighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crushes, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Kuroo tries to be a good wingman, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Overthinking, POV Akaashi Keiji, Pick-Up Lines, Pining, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Training Camp, Truth or Dare, akaashi overthinks too much, characters are kinda ooc ahhh im sorry, rated teen for some mild language but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumus_thighs/pseuds/atsumus_thighs
Summary: " Akaashi was lost. So lost and so confused. But regardless, he had a dare to do, and do it he shall. So he turned to Bokuto, threw his best smirk at the boy, and dropped the first pickup line he could think of.'Are you Medusa? Because you make me rock hard.'The room went silent."Or: Akaashi is painfully awful at pickup lines, Kuroo tries to play wingman, and Bokuto is going to combust
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Punning You Over

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in awhile and my grammar is prbably rusty so PLS LET ME KNOW IF THEIR ARE ANY MISTAKES THANK YOU!!

Akaashi had never been a fan of Truth or Dare; answering awkward questions, being forced to share precious secrets, having to do embarrassing dares, watching others have to do embarrassing dares. Nothing about the game appealed to him. Sure, it could be entertaining at times, but overall he didn't enjoy the game. 

But regardless, there he was, sitting in a giant circle squished between Sugawara from Karasuno and Bokuto, playing Truth or Dare, because Bokuto begged him to play and Akaashi just cant say no to Bokuto for the life of him. Although he's not paying much attention to the actual game. Right now he's trying really hard not to think about the way Bokuto's thigh was pressed against his, the warm heat and solid mass making his skin tingle. Key word: trying. 

“Tanaka! Truth or dare?!” Hinata yelled, thankfully pulling Akaashi’s thoughts away from the wing spikers thigh next to him. 

“Do you even need to ask? Dare!” Tanaka responded enthusiastically, practically bouncing with excitement. 

Hinata paused for a moment, stroking his chin with his hand thoughtfully; then he snapped his fingers. “Oh! I’ve got a good one! Give Tsukishima your phone and let him send a text to anyone he wants!” 

Akaashi watched as Tsukishima and Tanaka groaned simultaneously. “I’ve already told you, I’m not playing your childish game.” Tsukishima commented while tapping away at his phone. “Unlike the rest of you, I have no interest in playing a game intended for twelve year olds.”

Hinata whined. “Come onnnn. Truth or Dare isn’t for kids. Did you see what Suga and Yaku had to do earlier?”

Everyone in the room shivered at the memory. Akaashi was particularly scared, having been sitting next to Sugawara when it happened. There was a collective agreement to never speak of the event again.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Regardless. I’m not playing.”

“Come on Tsuki-dude!” Bokuto begged. “It’s just one round! And you get to text anyone on Tanaka’s phone! Anyone!”

“He’s right you know.” Kuroo said, throwing an arm over Tsukishima's shoulder. “Just think, you could ruin his life with just one text.”

“You could send an awful text to Kiyoko!” Yamamoto grinned. 

“You could send something embarrassing to his sister!” Hinata supplied. 

“You could flirt with Coach Ukai!” Nishinoya chuckled. 

“The possibilities are endless!” Kuroo finished, leaning in closer. “So come on!” 

Akaashi sighed, resisting the urge to face palm. He had a strong feeling this wasn’t going to end well. 

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose with his index finger. “Anyone you say?”

Tanaka gulped. “Hold on.” He said, laughing shakily. ”You’re not going to text Kiyoko are you? Please, for the love of god, don’t text her. I don’t think I would be able to recover.”

Tsukishima smirked. “Hand over your phone.” 

Akaashi watched as Tanaka grimaced and reluctantly handed over his phone. Tsukishima spent a moment scrolling through Tanaka's contacts. “Can I add a phone number if you don’t have their contact information?”

“Yep!” Hinata responded quickly before Tanaka could object. 

“Dude!” Tanaka looked betrayed while Hinata giggled. “That shouldn’t be allowed!”

“My dare my rules!” The red head said.

The two continued to bicker while Tsukishima had gotten the phone number he needed from Kuroo and started typing away. Kuroo, who was looking over the blond's shoulder while he typed, started to cackle. 

“You are evil!” Kuroo said between laughs, trying to catch his breath. 

Tanaka's eyes widened. “Beanpole, what did you do?!” He started crawling over to where Tsukishima was sitting, but Daichi pulled him down. 

“Cool your panties, I’m almost done.” Tsukishima said, eyes not leaving the phone screen. Akaashi started feeling nervous for Tanaka; Tsukishima could be ruthless when he wanted to. 

“Done.” Tsukishima finally said, throwing the phone back to Tanaka. Everyone watched as Tanaka fumbled for his phone and began reading the text. 

He stared at his phone for a good minute before groaning. He chucked it at Nishinoya before covering his face with his hands and falling backwards. “That was evil glasses. You’re evil.”

Akaashi looked over at Nishinoya, who was currently looking at the text. “What does it say?!” Hinata asked, the anticipation getting to him. 

Nishinoya cleared his throat and began to read. “Hey Terushima. It’s Tanaka from Karasuno. I heard like our manager. I can hook you guys up if you want. But I’m going to need some compensation, if you know what I mean. Kissing emoji, winking emoji, brain emoji, eggplant emoji.”

Everyone cackled. 

“What the fuck Tsukishima.” Daichi said, shaking his head. 

Tsukishima shrugged, slipping his headphones on. “You wanted me to play. I played.” 

“Anyways!” Kuroo said. ”Moving onto the next person...” 

Once again, Akaashi found himself spacing out as the game continued. He vaguely registered Kenma ranking who would die first in a zombie apocalypse, Yamamoto and Lev smelling each other’s armpits, Konoha talking in a british accent for a couple rounds, Kageyama eating a spoonful of ketchup, and Kuroo attempting a minute long freestyle rap. 

Akaashi normally would have found some entertainment in this, however his brain went back to thinking about Bokuto's thigh against his. 

He had been pining after the spiker ever since he first laid eyes on him in middle school. He attended a Fukurodani game before even enrolling, he wanted to get a feel for what their team was like. And as cliche as it sounds, it was love at first sight. Bokuto was radiant on the court, demanding all eyes be drawn to him. If he lived in some story about volleyball, Bokuto would most definitely be the protagonist. He thought about Bokuto for the rest of his middle school days and his feelings only grew stronger when he entered high school.

Now normally, Akaashi wouldn’t be able to handle someone as loud and energetic as Bokuto. But something about Bokuto just drew him in. He was truly an amazing person. Akaashi admired his passion for volleyball, all the hard work he put into it, the hours he spent practicing that led to him being one of the best spikers their age, the way his eyes almost glowed while playing, sparkling whenever he hit the ball. Akaashi loved it more than anything. 

But alas, Akaashi was almost one hundred percent sure Bokuto didn’t return his feelings. First of all, he had no idea whether Bokuto was gay or not, which was kind of a big problem. But then again, and Akaashi means it in the nicest way possible, Bokuto reminds him of those American fraternity boys who only wear boat shoes and gets wasted every weekend. So he’s always assumed the spiker was straight. And it was a pretty fair assumption to make considering his, well, everything. 

But then again, Akaashi had never really seen Bokuto talk to girls all that much. All of his friends were dudes, anytime a girl approached him he’d excuse himself and leave, and he rejected any confessions he got. In fact, the team managers were the only girls that he would regularly interact with. 

But Akaashi couldn’t just assume he was gay just because he never talked to girls. Maybe he was just nervous around them. Maybe he just wasn’t looking for a relationship right now. Maybe he was trying to focus on volleyball and getting ready for college. Maybe he-

“Akaashi!”

The setters head shot up, looking to see who called his name. He was instantly met with Kuroo’s smirk, the one he wore when he was up to no good. Akaashi gulped. 

“Truth or Dare?” Kuroo asked casually, like he was asking what the time was or what the weather was like. But Akaashi knew there was a hidden meaning behind the question. Would you rather admit something embarrassing to Bokuto? Or do something embarrassing with Bokuto? Your choice pal. 

It had been an accident, really. Akaashi never intended for anyone to find out about his hopeless crush. He had planned to take that secret with him to the grave. 

Unfortunately, things don’t always go as he plans them. 

It happened during training camp the previous year. The best and worst day of Akaashi’s life. It would be a day that he remembered for the rest of his life. It was a day that he would tell his grandchildren about, reminiscing at the memory of it. Actually, Akaashi could have died that day and he would have been completely satisfied. That day was life changing, dare he say world altering. 

It was the day Bokuto got new knee pads. 

Bokuto used to wear regular old knee pads, just like most other players. But apparently they were starting to get uncomfortable, itching at the skin above his knee. So Bokuto borrowed a pair from one of the third years at the time. A pair that covered practically his whole thighs. 

Akaashi just about died on spot the first time he saw them. He had been having a nice conversation with Konoha, talking about a new manga chapter that just came out. But as soon as he saw Bokuto in those knee pads, his whole world just stopped. He could feel his legs freeze, his heart beating out of his chest, his face going red. 

You may be wondering, what so great about knee pads that cover practically your whole upper leg? What’s so special about that? 

It was the small sliver of skin that could be seen right above the knee pads but just below the line of his shorts. It was so small you could barely notice it. But Akaashi noticed. He noticed it when Bokuto leaned down to grab a ball off the floor. He noticed it when Bokuto jumped to hit a set. He noticed it when Bokuto sat down to get a drink of water. 

It was such a minuscule detail, yet it was probably the most erotic thing Akaashi had ever seen. He fought the urge to kneel in front of Bokuto and touch his leg, to press his lips to the soft skin. He took every chance he got to look at the thin line of heaven, sneaking glances when he was sure no one was looking..

But it turned out he wasn’t as sly as he thought. 

“You like Bo’s new knee pads?” Kuroo had asked later that day while they cleaned up the gym. Bokuto had left early to use the restroom. It was just Akaashi and Kuroo left in the gym. 

Akaashi’s face paled, freezing where he stood next to the ball cart. “I beg your pardon?”

Kuroo smirked from his place on the other side of the court. “You heard me. You’ve been staring at his legs all day. I’m surprised more people didn’t notice.”

Akaashi didn’t know what to say. How does one even respond to something like that? What was the right thing to say? All he knew was he couldn’t admit he had a crush on Bokuto to Bokuto's best friend. That wouldn't end well.

“Come on Akaashi~” Kuroo continued, ducking under the net to step closer to the setter. “I won’t say anything to him. I'll keep this between you and me.”

Akaashi remained silent for a moment, contemplating his options, then sighed. “And what if I was staring at the knee pads?” 

Kuroos' smirk somehow got even wider. Akaashi regretted everything. Why did he have to open his mouth? He could have just lied and Kuroo most likely would have dropped it. Why was he so stupid?

“Thank you Akaashi, you won me 2000 yen!” Kuroo said, pulling out his phone to text someone. 

“What?” He tilted his head, more than a bit confused. 

“Well you see, I had a bet going with Kenma.” Kuroo explained as he typed. “I said you liked Bo. Kenma said you weren’t stupid enough to like someone that, um, lively. I called it, so now Kenma has to pay up!”

Akaashi blinked. “I never said I liked-”

“You didn’t need to say it.” Kuroo interrupted, pocketing his phone. “I mean, it’s pretty obvious. You’re always looking at him like he hung the damn sky. Bokuto is an idiot and probably hasn’t noticed, bless his soul. But I won’t say anything to him if you don’t want me to. Not really my place, ya know?”

Akaashi just nodded before leaving the gym, abandoning the equipment he had been putting away. Kuroo knew. He knew. Does that mean other people noticed? He thought he was being careful. He tried so hard not to let other people notice. But apparent those efforts were all for naught. Kuroo had noticed, and while he might not say anything to Bokuto, that didn’t mean other people wouldn’t. 

The rest of the training camp consisted of Akaashi staring at the glorious knee pads, noticing he was staring at the knee pads, and scolding himself for staring at the knee pads. 

It was also the beginning of Kuroo’s endless teasing. Although he promised to not speak a word to Bokuto about Akaashis feelings, that didn’t stop the blocker from poking fun at Akaashi. Kuroo’s harassment never ended. He’d text Akaashi at least a couple times a week, teasing him and asking him questions about Bokuto. He’d joke with him anytime they played practice games against each other. He’d send him memes over Instagram that related to Akaashi and his crush. 

And Akaashi knew Kuroo wasn’t trying to be cruel, but he wished there wasn’t a constant reminder about his unrequited crush. 

And unfortunately, tonight’s Truth or Dare game wasn’t any different. 

Kuroo had asked Akaashi, Truth or Dare? And Akaashi probably took longer than necessary going over his options. If he picked truth he would only have to admit something. Which would save him some embarrassment overall. 

However, since it was a truth, he wouldn’t be able to deny whatever Kuroo made him admit. Meanwhile if he picked dare, Kuroo would most likely make him do something mortifying with Bokuto, he knew it. But he could at least hide behind the fact that it was a dare to get out of any uncomfortable encounters. 

For example, If he picked the truth and asked Akaashi if he liked Bokuto, it would be game over. Even if Akaashi wanted to deny it, he was a shit liar. No one would believe him. 

On the other hand, if he picked dare and Kuroo asked him to kiss Bokuto, he could kiss Bokuto and say he only did it for the dare, no secrets about his crush revealed. Everyones happy. Except him. But that was to be expected.

He made his decision. 

“Dare.” Akaashi answered before he could regret it. The smug look on Kuroos face told him he picked wrong. Shit. 

“Alright. I’m going to flip a coin. If it lands on heads you have to use a pickup line on the person to your right. If it lands on tails, you do the same to the person on your left. Easy enough?”

Akaashi tilted his head quizzically. That was it? Kuroo was given the perfect opportunity to ruin Akaashis life. And this is what he did? And what’s with the coin flip? It was obvious that Kuroo wanted him to use a pick up line on Bokuto, so why add the coin flip?

Akaashi was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed the way Bokuto shivered next to him. That made his thoughts pause. What was that all about?

“Bokuto-san? Are you alright?” He asked, puzzled by the reaction. The room was hardly cold, all the people in the room making it stuffy and humid. 

Bokuto simply looked his way, nodded, then looked away. Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, but didn’t comment any further on the ace's quiet behavior. He had a dare to focus on after all.

Akaashi turned his attention back to Kuroo, who was getting ready to flip the coin. He made a show out of it, making the coin disappear and reappear in his hand before flicking it high into the air with his thumb. Everyone in the room watched the coin go up, spinning midair a few times before it descended down. Kuroo caught the coin in his hand and slapped it to his forearm, hiding the results from the crowd. 

“Drumroll please,’ he asked, cuing everyone to smack the floor. Once satisfied with the noise level, he slowly uncovered his arm, showing the coin's result. “And we have a winner! Heads it is!” He said enthusiastically. Everyone clapped in their seats and Kuroo bowed. “Thank you, I’ll be here all night!”

Akaashi gulped and looked to his right. Bokuto was already looking at him. His knees were drawn to his chest, fidgeting with the hem of his shorts just above his knee. The room was dark but Akaashi noticed the red tint spreading across the spikers face. 

Akaashi was lost. So lost and so confused. But regardless, he had a dare to do, and do it he shall. So he turned to Bokuto, threw his best smirk at the boy, and dropped the first pickup line he could think of.

“Are you Medusa? Because you make me rock hard.”

The room went silent.

Wait. 

No. No no no no. Akaashi quickly hid his face in his hands. He did not say that. Akaashi knows that his little pea brain did not just say that. He did not just say that to Bokuto Koutaro. Akaashi wanted to cry. 

No, scratch that. He wanted to straight up die. Sure, it wasn’t ideal, passing away when you're only in your second year of high school. But death wasn’t sounding too bad right now. He knew his mom would put together a nice funeral service for him, he’d be buried in the plot his family bought decades ago, in the spot right next to his cousin and uncle. Sure, he might miss his parents and his friends, and it would suck not being able to play volleyball again, but it was probably for the best. He can picture the engraving on his tombstone now. ‘Here lies Akaashi Keiji, deceased after using a dick pickup line on his crush and died of embarrassment. May he rest in peace.’ Yeah, that sounded really nice right about now. 

After what felt like eons of dead silence in the cramped room, someone snorted. Akaashi looked up from where his face was buried in his hands. He saw Tsukishima covering his mouth with a hand, shaking violently, trying to hold back his laughter. 

Not long after, others joined in on the giggling, trying and failing to hide their laughs. Almost all of Nekoma, save Kenma and Kuroo, had fallen over, clutching their stomachs. He could feel Konoha, Washio, and Komi staring at him incredulously, their jaws practically hitting the floor. Sarukui was leaning against Asahi, trying his best to keep his composure, but failing and letting a few giggles loose. Karasuno, like Nekoma, collectively lost their cool. Most of them were rolling on the floor, hollering and screaming, while Daichi and Ennoshita gaped at him before joining the rest of their team on the floor. 

When Akaashi made eye contact with Kuroo, he was giving him the most incredulous look. What the fuck was that?! was written all over the blockers expression. Next to him, Kenma looked amused, well, as amused as Kenma ever looked. 

Akaashi couldn’t bring himself to look at the boy to his right, too scared to see the look on his face. Would he be mad? Frustrated? Disgusted? Appalled? Outraged? 

Not being able to bear the anticipation any longer, Akaashi sneaked a peak at Bokuto in his peripheral vision. 

Bokuto was staring at him. Mouth hanging open so wide he could catch flies. His eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.His face was flushed red from the tips of his ears down to his neck. 

Akaashi wasn’t expecting that reaction. He was about to apologize to Bokuto, but was quickly interrupted. 

“Akaashi! A word?” Kuroo called out, standing up from his seat. He made his way towards Akaashi and quickly grabbed his forearm, yanking him from his seat on the floor. “Sorry Bo, gotta borrow him for a sec. We’ll be right back.” 

And with that Kuroo dragged him out of the room and down the hallway. They went up a few flights of stairs and eventually found themselves in an empty classroom, far from the room where they previously were. 

“Dude?! What was that?!” Kuroo finally asked. “I give you the opportunity to be smooth, use a good pick up line on Bokuto-” 

“No pickup line is good.” Akaashi muttered half heartedly. 

“That’s not the point! You have the chance to be smooth and win him over! Did you know Bokuto loves pickup lines?! He thinks they're the greatest thing since sliced bread! A pickup line from you would have sent him to the fucking moon! Instead you say he makes you hard. Sure, it was funny as hell. But what the fuck Akaashi?!” Kuroo exclaimed, taking a seat in one of the desks.

“I panicked! I'm not good with pickup lines.” Akaashi weakly explained. 

.“No shit sherlock! I try to be a good wingman for my bro. I try to be supportive. And this is what I get.” His head hits the desk he's sitting at with a thump. “Why me?”

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Akaashi found himself speaking with more aggression than intended. He took a deep breath before continuing. “You have been holding this over my head for a year now. I’ve been trying to accept that Bokuto won’t return my feelings, but it’s hard to do that when you’re constantly reminding me of it. I know you mean well, but it’s not helping.”

Kuroo looked taken aback. “Look! I’m not doing this for your sake, I'm doing it for-” Kuroo paused. “Look, I know you didn’t ask for my help. If it was up to you, you’d be wallowing in your pathetic feelings, mourning over the fact that he supposedly doesn’t like you back.”

“And what’s so wrong with that? Do you want me to make a fool of myself by confessing to him and getting rejected?” Akaashi really didn't understand what Kuroo’s end goal was here.

“You don't get it. Do you think I like seeing you miserable like this? Do you think I like seeing my best friend miserable too? Neither of you deserve that!”

His phrasing makes Akaashi pause. “What do you mean? What does Bokuto have to do with this?” 

Kuroo chuckled. “God you’re both so fucking dense.” He chuckled some more to himself as he sat up and walked out of the classroom. 

Akaashi remained where he stood, trying to process what just happened. Kuroo said he wasn’t playing wingman for his sake, but then who else was he doing it for? Did Kenma ask him to do it? Why would Kenma even care? It wasn’t like they were close friends or anything like they, they were merely acquaintances that knew each other through mutual friends. And why did he say neither of them deserved to be miserable? Why is Bokuto miserable? Was it Akaashi’s fault?

Akaashi exhaled, massaging his temples. His head hurt. He just wanted to get his jacket and go to bed. But then again, he didn’t think he’d be able to face Bokuto again tonight, and his jacket was located right next to where the spiker was sitting. Maybe he could leave it there and pick it up in the morning. Yeah, that was better than having to explain himself and apologize to Bokuto right now. 

Akaashi took a couple deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. After somewhat regaining his composure, he opened the classroom door. 

He immediately bumped into something as soon as he stepped out of the classroom. Akaashi clenched his eyes when he felt himself fall backwards. Well with all that’s happened tonight, falling on my ass wouldn’t be the worst thing that’s happened. 

Before he could hit the floor, Akaashi felt hands on him. One was securely placed on the back of his shoulder, preventing him from falling backward. The other was squeezing his waist, holding on tightly. 

Akaashi willed his eyes open. A pair of golden eyes were looking down into his. The proximity allowed him to see the small flecks of brown dotting the iris. 

“Oh my god are you alright?!” Bokuto nearly shouted, concern evident in his voice. 

Lost in his eyes, Akaashi couldn’t form a proper response even if he wanted to. So instead, he said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say I fell for you.” 

Bokuto’s cheeks instantly darkened, his whole face turning bright red. He sucked in a shallow breath, looking at Akaashi intently. 

Before Akaashi could even register what he had just said, because oh my god not another horrible pickup line, he felt a warm presence on his lips. 

Oh wait. That was Bokuto. Bokuto was kissing him. 

Akaashi froze. Bokuto was kissing him. Him! What was Bokuto doing? Why was he kissing him? Did he miss something? Is this Kuroo playing some sort of sick joke on him? If it’s a prank then it’s not a funny one.

Akaashi was too stuck in his inner turmoil to notice Bokuto's lips had left his. “Kaashi!? Akaashi are you good?!”

“You kissed me.”

“Um, yeah?”

“You. Kissed me.”

“Wait! Oh my god did I read that wrong? I thought you liked me back cuz of the pickup line and then Kuroo told me to just go for it so I did but oh my god I’m so sorry Kaashi! Please say something!”

Akaashi blinked. Wait. 

“Wait, you said like me back.” Akaashi said, staring closely at Bokuto. 

The spiker squirmed a little under his gaze. “Yeah! I kinda sorta like you, like a lot! And I thought you might’ve liked me back but I was wrong and now I feel really stupid so-”

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's face and brought their lips together. Well, actually he missed and was currently kissing the edge of Bokuto's mouth. But close enough. He corrected his aim and their lips met. 

Bokutos lips were much softer than he ever expected. They were warm and soft and felt so nice against his chapped lips, god he wished he put some chapstick on earlier. But it still felt nice, So nice. Akaashi couldn't be more content, he had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening! He could feel a swarm of butterflies erupting within his stomach.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Bokuto slid his tongue across Akaashi’s lips, and oh wow. He moved his hands from their hold on the spikers face, trailing them down his neck, over his shoulders, and placed them firmly onto Bokuto's biceps, gripping them tightly. Bokutos hand in his shoulder wandered upwards, tangling itself in Akashi's hair, wrapping his fingers in strands of dark hair. 

Akaashi moved his lips in tatum with Bokutos, sliding against each other in the most satisfying way. When Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s bottom lip between his teeth, the setters knees turned to jelly. He involuntarily gasped, clutching impossibly harder to his arms. In response, the arm around his waist tightened, pulling them flush together. 

As much as Akaashi was enjoying the pleasure of lips against his own and hands stroking his hair and waist, he kind of felt like passing out, probably due to the lack of air in his lungs. 

Very reluctantly, Akaashi pulled away, resting his forehead against Bokutos, savoring the closeness. 

“Wow.” Bokuto muttered, looking at Akaashi in awe.

Akaashi failed to fight the blush that made itself known across his face. “Yeah. Wow indeed.”

No words were exchanged for a few minutes, they simply just stared at each other, taking in the others face. Eventually, Akaashi realized he was still being held up by Bokuto and set himself upright. 

“So, I’m guessing this means you like me back?” Bokuto asked after what felt like forever. 

Akaashi snorted. “Yes. Of course I do.”

Bokuto grinned. “Oh thank god! Kuroo kept saying you did but I never know when he’s serious or not but I am really glad he wasn’t joking about this!”

Wait. “Kuroo told you?!”

“Yeah! Why?” 

“I told him not to tell you.” 

“What?! Why not?!”

“I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Why wouldn’t I like you Kaashi? You’re, like, the best setter ever! And you're super kind and funny and you always know how to make me feel better! Also you’re great at pick up lines!” 

“Bokuto-san. Please don’t remind me of the pickup lines.”

“What?! It’s true!”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Are you joking? The medusa one was great!” 

Akaashi groaned, shoving his head into Bokuto’s shoulder to hide. 

“Hey lovebirds!” 

Akaashi and Bokuto turned towards the end of the hallway, where Kuroo was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking smug. 

“Were you there the whole time?” 

“Eh,” Kuroo answered vaguely, waving them off. “The coaches found out about the truth or dare game and are pissed. They want everyone in bed so chop chop!” 

‘Hold on!” Akaashi called out. “Even though you're kind of an asshole, thanks. Also what was that coin flip about earlier?”

Kuroo saluted. “All in a day's work my friends! And I just wanted to show off the new trick I learned.” And with that, he disappeared down the hall.

Akaashi stared at Bokuto for a moment before they both started laughing. “I can’t believe he knew we liked each other the whole time and didn't say anything.” Akaashi spoke between laughs.

“I know right! How rude! Also...do you have any other pickup lines for me?”

“Bokuto-san please.”

“Come onnnn Kaashi! One more.”

“...”

“Pleaseeee?”

“...I’ve been thinking about you owl night long, because you're a real hoot.”

“KAASHI THAT WAS SO GOOD!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Should I turn this into a series where kuroo tries to play wingman for different pairs?? Who would you want to see next?? Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought in the comments :)


End file.
